Like A Bullet Through Her Heart
by Kenzie-Kinnity
Summary: She has the ability to manipulate bullets. It seems fitting that she'd send one through the resident shy girl's heart. Warning: Femslash, Violence, language
1. Chapter 1

Hello All! I've recently fallen into the wonderful world of the show Alphas and have watched every episode(not like that's many). I hope I have the characterizations down to a comfort level for all of you, and I hope you enjoy reading.

**Warnings**: Violence, Original Character, femslash.

**Summary**: She has the ability to manipulate bullets. It seems fitting that she'd send one through the resident shy girl's heart.

**Notes:** If you have any constructive criticism, please make it known! I can only improve as a writer with you all's help!

* * *

><p>It's hot. That something she notes immediately when she steps outside; it's hotter than hell and she doesn't like it. Actually, she hates it but, people aren't going to sing to themselves nor were the plates going to miraculously put themselves on people's plates. She hates her job. As she jogs down the stairs to her building, she notices a kid about to help an older woman across the street. She can't stop her smile, it's good to see kids these days had some home training.<p>

"Mommy!" she hears from behind her. She turns, just in time to catch the nine year old missile running at her. "Have a good day at work." a face grinned at her brightly. She chuckles, leaning in to kiss a dimpled cheek,

"I will, thanks buddy." she says smiling back at her little boy. She puts him down, watching as he runs back into the building. She smiles at the boy across the street as he continues to guide the young woman, walking down the road and turning, smiling at a few people. She doesn't see the arm until it's around her throat and dragging her into the alley. She's tossed up against a wall, her hands up instinctively as she eyes the person in front of her,

"The goddamn backpack, you got money in it?" the angry voice asks. She swallows, nodding,

"Y-yeah. A-a-a few bucks." she says. He nods, looking down the alley and back at her, his eyes uneven,

"Well fucking give it to me!" he snaps. She nods, tearing it off quickly and tossing it to him. He raises a gun, going into the bag,

"There better fucking be something in here!" he says waving the gun carelessly. She nods, not trusting herself to speak. He finally finds what he's looking for, counting it quickly, "Seventeen...eighteen...twenty bucks?"he asks incredulously. She nods, jumping when the gun points directly at her face,

"I...it's all I have." she whimpers. He glares, looking at her wrist and ears,

"Those earrings, give me those. A-and the watch." he says. She nods, removing the items quickly. She tosses them to him, cringing when one of her earrings hit the ground. He bends to pick it up and she glances down the alley, hoping to see an escape. He sees her leg twitch and waves his gun, his sweaty hands causing the gun to slip and go off. She reacts, her eyes widening and her hands raising, before her eyes slip closed. She remains paused for a few moments, finally peaking and watching in disbelief as the bullet hovers in front of her face. She looks at the man, now on the ground looking horrified and back at the bullet. He moves a fraction and she panics, watching in amazement as the bullet barrels downward and hits him directly between the eyes. She doesn't breath as she watches it register on his face before he falls back, his lifeless brown eyes staring up at her.

* * *

><p>"Are you kidding me?" Bill asks as they drive down the road. Dr. Rosen merely smiles, watching out the window.<p>

"We're going because a lady said she saw a bullet hit a guy in the head?" Cameron asks, his voice equally disbelieving. Dr. Rosen glances in the rear view mirror,

"She swears the bullet had already been out of the gun and hovering in front of her face." he says to them. Bill rolls his eyes,

"They do know they can't call us whenever a job seems a little strange, right?" he asks Dr. Rosen who merely nods.

"They do, but I think it was a good move on their part. She's passed four separate polygraph tests, all administered by different people, there was no gun shot residue on her and none of her prints were on the gun." he explains.

"Okay, so maybe she's protecting someone. A- a boyfriend maybe." Bill throws out. Dr. Rosen shakes his head,

"The only prints on the gun were the victims. And it was a gunshot between the eyes, highly unlikely as a suicide. If her story is true, he was actually robbing her." he says as they pull up to the police precinct. Bill rolls his eyes again,

"I still don't think they should be calling us." he grumbles getting out of the car.

"Bill's cranky today. More cranky than usual." Gary pipes in. Bill cuts his eyes at him before shaking his head.

* * *

><p>Rachel pulls up the group, already cringing from the yelling that the 'suspect' is doing.<p>

"You okay?" Nina asks hanging back a little. Rachel nods, smiling at her tightly,

"Fine. She's a little...angry." she explains. Nina nods, offering her own apologetic look as they continue forward.

Dr. Rosen stands on the observing side of the two way mirror, studying the young woman's body language.

"First glance I'd swear she was a guy." Cameron notes absently. Dr. Rosen simply nods, watching her body language.

"Maybe I could go in and ask her a few questions?" Dr. Rosen asks the chief of police. The man looks at him, eyebrow raised until he flashes his badge.

"This a matter of national security? How so?" he asks annoyed. This kid wasn't changing her story and nothing made sense.

"Sometimes we take on stories of the...unexplainable variety." he says easily.

"Meanin' you study quack jobs?" the chief asks. "Whatever, have at it." he says motioning the man forward. He nods, stepping around the corner and into the room, smiling when the younger face glances up at him,

"My god, haven't I said it enough? Now they're sendin'...what are you?" she asks. He smiles calmly, sitting across from her.

"I'm Dr. Lee Rosen," he introduces himself, "Who are you?" he asks. His voice and entire demeanor is relaxed, causing the young woman in front of him to go on high alert.

"I'm Kaylan Connolly. A large variety of people call me KC." she tells him. Her accent is thick,

"You aren't from around here, are you?" he asks simply. She shakes her head but doesn't elaborate.

"So, what are you? A detective or something?"

"I'm actually a psychiatrist." he tells her. She scoffs, leaning back,

"Wow, they think I'm batshit crazy, don't they?" she asks

* * *

><p>"Bat-shit crazy isn't an actual adjective. It's not possible to be bat-shit crazy." Gary tells them unnecessarily. Rachel and Cameron just look at him before looking ahead again,<p>

* * *

><p>"No, no one thinks your crazy." Dr. Rosen says. KC watches him, working her jaw repeatedly and leaning back with a huff,<p>

"So why're you here?" she asks softly. He smiles,

"To get to the bottom of this."

"I've told them the truth!" she snaps standing and pacing, "I- I was on my way to work and this fuckin' arm just grabbed me, kinda like this, yunno?" she demonstrates on herself, "And then like, I'm lookin' at brick wall. Then I turn and guy asks for my backpack, which the police still have, takes my last twenty bucks, my earrings and my watch. One of the earrings fall, he crouches and the gun slips and goes off. I swear I'm about to be dead so I clinch my eyes." she says standing near the window eying him angrily.

"then what?"

"Then what? Then I open my fucking eyes and look at him and the bullet hits him right between the eyes." she practically growls.

"And you didn't touch the gun?"

"No."

"Or him?"

"Right."

"No one else was in the alley?" he asks next. She shakes her head, leaning her head back against the wall,

"No one else. It's New York in the middle of the day. Even if they were, I doubt they'd notice." she mutters. He sits back and watches her.

* * *

><p>"Her heart rate keeps changing. It'll go from rapid beats to a slower, calmer rhythm every time she speaks." Rachel tells them. "There's...she's literally radiating fear." she adds. Cameron sighs,<p>

"So what, maybe she's telling the truth?" he asks. Rachel shrugs, looking at the others,

"Maybe."

* * *

><p>"Did you think anything before the bullet hit him, Ms. Connolly?" Dr. Rosen asks. KC frowns, shrugging,<p>

"Holy shit, whys that bullet there and not in me makin' me dead." she says. He nods,

"Anything else?" he asks. She thinks back,

"He moved and all I could think was 'shit, I need him to not move so quickly'." she says finally. He nods,

"You were terrified, yes?"

"Dude the hell kinda question is that? There was a fucking bullet lookin me in the eye!" she snaps. Dr. Rosen raises his hands,

"You're right, I'm sorry." he says.

"Nah...I'm...it's just...it's fucked, yunno?" she asks sitting down. "Like one minute, I'm lookin him in the face and the next...'boom'." she says with a heavy sigh. She lets her head drop with a resounding thump and breathes deeply.

* * *

><p>"She thinks she needs him to not move then a bullet flies into his head? I don't think that's a coincidence." Bill says. Nina nods, watching the young woman,<p>

"I don't either but...I'm pretty sure she doesn't know what she's doing." she says half to herself.

"What, she controls people's minds and makes them shoot themselves?" Cameron asks. Nina shakes her head,

"Or she controls the bullets." she says after a beat.

* * *

><p>"I want to try something, okay?" Dr. Rosen says.<p>

"Is it a horse tranquilizer? Something to induce memory loss so I can forget this whole day?" KC asks. He shakes his head then speaks,

"No. I'm going to sit something on the table and I want you to think you need it to move." he says. She scoffs,

"How many crazy people have you been around?" she asks. He smiles, mostly to himself.

"Indulge me at least?" he asks. She sighs, lifting her head and shrugging,

"Whatever Doc." she mutters. He sits a pen on the table,

"I want you to think you need it to move to the wall." he tells her. She sighs, glancing at it and thinking about the pen. It doesn't move.

"Are we done?" she asks. He frowns a little,

"Did you visualize it connecting with the wall?" he asks. She nods,

"Yeah." she shrugs, "And for a split second, your face too." she says openly. He snorts before he can stop himself,

"I'll be right back." he says standing. She sighs,

"I'll be here."

* * *

><p>"Doc, what are you doing?" Bill asks when the man enters the small room. Dr. Rosen rubs his forehead,<p>

"It's obvious she doesn't have telekinesis if that's what you were looking for." Nina says. Dr. Rosen nods,

"That's true but she somehow manipulated that bullet without knowing." he tells them. "Bill, can I borrow one of your bullets?" he asks. Bill blinks,

"You're joking, right?" Bill asks a smile forming on his face with amusement.

"I'm afraid not." he says motioning to the man's gun. Bill looks around before sighing,

"Sure,whatever." he says removing his clip and handing Dr. Rosen a single bullet. Dr. Rosen smiles gratefully and returns to the interrogation room.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Ms. Connolly?" Dr. Rosen enters slowly. KC glances up,<p>

"Call me K-" she glances up in time to see something fly at her face.

KC feels her heart beat spike and sweat break out as the object barrels to her. She watches it, her green eyes widen with fear until it gradually slows to a stop in front of her face, much like the one had earlier. The bullet hovers there, a few seconds ticking by,

"- Connolly!" her eyes snap to the direction of the door and so does the bullet. It hits the door, lodging itself into it as Dr. Rosen finally stands and looks between the door and the obviously frightened girl,

"What the fuck was that?" she exclaims. Dr. Rosen sighs, looks like he needs to explain a few things.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello and thank you all for the interest in my story! I've loved that some of you have alerted my story, reviewed(To the one reviewer who asked It'll be explained as we go), and everything else. We're on to the second chapter and hopefully this remains interesting to you.

* * *

><p>"Ms. Connolly," Dr. Rosen begins,<p>

"Call me KC." she corrects automatically. He nods, offering her a slight smile,

"Right," he says. "I have a reason to believe you have psychokinesis. Or a some form of it at least." he tells her. She snorts then laughs,

"You're fuckin' with me, right?" she asks rubbing her red face. He just settles a serious look on her,

"No." he says finally.

* * *

><p>"This could end badly." Cameron says watching her face. Rachel nods in agreement,<p>

"It definitely could." she says.

"But it-it wont. Her face says she's not angry she's just scared, see look." Gary says to them pointing to her face. Nina tilts her head,

"I think I agree."

* * *

><p>"Okay, Professor X, gonna tell me Cyclops and Rogue are out there too?" she asks nodding to the mirror. Dr. Rosen smiles.<p>

* * *

><p>"Why would she call him Professor X? He isn't a Professor and his name doesn't start with an X. It starts with an L." Gary says without thinking.<p>

"She was referencing the cartoon." Bill says watching the young woman's face.

"What cartoon?" Gary asks. "Oh wait, X-Men. But they're mutants, not Alphas. It's not the same." he adds. Cameron just smiles at the younger man.

* * *

><p>"Close." Dr. Rosen says finally. KC laughs again,<p>

"Dude, you're a hoot'n a half." she says shaking her head, "So, like is this like a dummy police precinct? Use trick camera's for the bullet trick?" she asks leaning forward. Her body finally relaxes, figuring it's all a gag.

"No, nothing like that. I can promise you, it was real. You did that." he says pointing to the bullet lodged in the door. She snorts, shaking her head,

"No. See, that's impossible." she points to the same area. "Stuff like that don't happen in real life, but it'd be a good comic book." she says simply. He sighs a little,

"I can understand why you wouldn't believe us," he begins but holds his hand up to ward off any words from her, "But I'm not lying. How can I prove it?" he asks. She shakes her head, smiling a little,

"Alright man, I'll take your word on it." she says to humor the old man. "Do me a favor though, tell me when I can get out of here." she adds. He sighs, rubbing his forehead,

"Give me a minute to speak with the chief and I'll see what I can do." he says standing. She nods and he makes his way to the door,

"Hey uh, doc?" she stops him just in time. He turns to her, his head tilted, "Thanks." she says. He frowns,

"What for? I haven't done anything yet." he asks. She shrugs, small smile playing at her lips,

"For the laugh, for whatever you say that's gonna get me outta here." she says to him. He squints a little but nods, leaving the room silently.

* * *

><p>"Well doc, she officially thinks you're full of it." Cameron says as soon as he sees Dr. Rosen. The older man chuckles, shaking his head,<p>

"Can't really say I blame her." he shrugs, "But I'm not worried. We can make her a believer." he says confidently.

"We? What do you mean we?" Bill asks looking at the man.

"I think he means all of us." Gary gestures to all of them in the room.

"That's right, Gary." Dr. Rosen says with a fond smile, "I think she's one of us." Dr. Rosen adds finally.

"One of us? What do you mean one of us? Don't we have enough people as it is?" Bill asks putting his hands on his hips. Dr. Rosen shakes his head,

"Bill, I can understand your hesitance, but I don't think our team is fully composed yet." he says. Bill snorts,

"We have everything we can need." he reasons. Nina tilts her head,

"So we just leave her out there with this alone? Or worse?" she asks knowing it would get his attention.

"Of course I'm not saying that." Bill says with a sigh. He wasn't heartless after all. "I'm just saying I don't really think she's one of _us._" he emphasizes. Dr. Rosen shrugs,

"In any event, I think she needs us." he says, "For guidance." he adds. Bill sighs, shaking his head but not arguing any further. Doesn't mean he likes it.

* * *

><p>KC sighs, pacing the room again and looking at the door longingly,<p>

"Ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall, ninety-nine bottles of beer," she mutters to herself.

* * *

><p>Dr. Rosen returns to them a short time later, looking at them confusedly as they stare straight ahead. They look inside, watching as KC bites her lip and looks at a rolling bullet on the table.<p>

"Where'd she get that?" he asks. Cameron glances at him then back ahead,

"The door." he says. "She made it to thirty six bottles and then got bored." he says shrugging.

"How'd she get it?" he asks next.

"She stood there a few minutes and stared at it and it finally eased into her hand." he says scratching his chin. Dr. Rosen nods, moving back to the interrogation room,

"Ms. Connolly?" he questions. She doesn't look up,

"What's wrong with me?" she asks. She seems dazed but her face is unaffected. He sighs heavily,

"Nothing is wrong with you. You're just unique." he says slowly. She looks up from the bullet,

"Can I go?" she asks. He nods, nodding to the open door,

"Yes, you're free to leave." he says. She nods as well, standing and wiping her palms on her jeans. She makes her way to the door, pausing,

"Uh, I dunno how you talked them into lettin' me go but.. thanks. Again." she shrugs. "Could I..." she scratches her arm a little, "Can I get you lunch as a thank you or something?" she asks awkwardly. He smiles,

"I'd love to accept but it's not just me." he says. She shrugs,

"Bring your friends. I can get you good food." she says then frowns, "If you don't mind people singing." he chuckles,

"I'll ask my associates." he says walking out behind her, she walks past them, not noticing them there,

"You want me to wait or just give you the address?" she asks. He thinks it over,

"Give me a second. We can even give you a ride." he says. She shakes her head,

"No, I think I need to walk there this time." she mutters. He nods, stepping off to the side and into the small room she hadn't noticed. She shrugs, moving to the front to retrieve her stuff. Just as she's putting her watch on and glaring at an officer, Dr. Rosen and the Alphas step out. "This scratch was not here when I gave it to you!" she hisses pointing to the deepish gash on the face of her watch. The officer rolls his eyes,

"Whatever." he says simply handing her all of her belongings in a plastic bag.

"Uh, this isn't my-"

"It's part of an investigation right now." Dr. Rosen pipes in. She glances back at him and sighs,

"Alright." she says snatching her bag and stalking from the building. She stands on a street corner, going through it and looking at her cellphone annoyedly; her battery was about to die. "Did you ask you friends?" she asks looking up from the corner of her eye.

"Yes, we'd like to take you up on that offer." he says with a calm smile. She nods, glancing at the traffic light,

"Off we go." she mutters.

* * *

><p>"You're late, boss is pissed!" is the first thing KC hears when she steps into the front door of the moderately sized restaurant. She sighs,<p>

"Dude, after the morning I had, he can kiss my ass." she mutters to the man who approaches her with her apron. He puts his hand on her forehead, moving her shaggy hair from her face,

"What's wrong with my favorite Butchy Girlfriend? Are you sick?" he asks worriedly. She smiles a little, moving her head away,

"I'm fine, Ellis." she says patting his arm, "Can you get them a table and a good server?" she points to the Alphas and Dr. Rosen as they enter. He nods,

"Your side?" he asks.

"Doesn't matter. I gotta go talk to Todd." she says with a grimace. He pats her arm,

"I've got em. Go ahead and face the lion." he says apologetically. She snorts, walking away as he turns to the group, "Welcome to Toddy's Favorite Foods, if you follow me, I'll find you a seat." he says with a bright smile. Dr. Rosen turns to his friends and shrugs.

* * *

><p>"Are all of these health foods?" Bill asks looking over the menu. Dr. Rosen glances over it,<p>

"Seems so." he admits. "Maybe Toddy is health conscious." he offers. Cameron shrugs, going over the menu as well. Ellis returns, taking their orders smiling at their hesitance to try some of the items but leaves nonetheless. KC whips past, not seeing them there but Dr. Rosen notices her, "Ms. Connolly, if you have moment, may I have a word with you?" he asks. KC pauses, whipping around quickly,

"Huh? Oh! Sure." she says with a half smile. She looks around then back at them, "Has someone taken your orders already?" she asks. Dr. Rosen shakes his head and she moves to them, getting their various orders and leaving to put them in. As she's coming back, an older man in his own apron stops her to do what appears to be fussing. Dr. Rosen watches as she rolls her eyes and stalks over to him, "I've got a moment, what's on your mind?" she asks grabbing a random chair. He smiles a little,

"I was just going to explain things a little better to you." he says, "And introduce you to my associates." he nods to the table. She scratches her forehead,

"Can you just do introductions, I'm not sure my brain can handle anymore explanations right now." she mutters. He nods,

"Of course," he begins, "This is Bill; he can control his fight or flight impulses. Gary; he can communicate with wireless signals. GPS maps, cellphone signals and the such. Nina; well she's our pusher." he smiles at the younger woman.

"Pusher? Sorry, I'm pretty sure I'm thinking of a different type of pusher." KC says looking at Nina curiously. Nina chuckles,

"I can get people to do what I want them to do for a short while." she tells her. KC opens her mouth to comment but decides against it,

"Well alright." she says.

"Cameron here can predict movement because his brain can process movement at a quicker rate than normal." he explains.

"So you can look at a few things and predict someone's next move?" she asks. Cameron shakes his head,

"Not exactly. It's not as cut and dry as I'd like." he says honestly. KC thinks it over,

"Can you dodge a punch?" she asks.

"Yes."

"Then keep on keepin' on." is her answer.

"And this is Rachel. She can enhance her senses beyond what anyone could even imagine." he says, almost proudly. KC tilts her head,

"All senses?" she asks challengingly. Oh she'd get to the first two in a minute.

"All of them." Dr. Rosen confirms. KC nods, amused smile on her face and Rachel clears her throat uncomfortably,

"What's this say?" she asks reaching into her shirt holding up a dog tag. The smooth back of it appeared to have no lettering to the naked eye but Rachel took a moment to really look at it,

"Micheal Connolly, most likely to get arrested by age twenty-one." she reads flawlessly. KC snorts,

"Alright, alright." she mutters putting it back into her shirt. "You uh...Gary?" she hopes she has the name right.

"Bill. That's Gary." Bill corrects.

"Sorry. Your fight or flight thing..." she trails off. He nods, searching his mind.

"It's just like one of those five hour energy drinks only amplified." he says simply. She nods, accepting this answer.

"And Gary?" she looks to him.

"I can read radio wavelengths." he says to her. She nods, scratching her head a little, "Like now, you have a text message coming in." he says just as her phone decides to vibrate in her pocket. She nods, looking at her pocket but not grabbing it.

"And what do you do?" she asks Dr. Rosen. He smiles fondly at his group,

"I keep them out of trouble." he says simply.

* * *

><p>"Dr. Rosen, there's no way that kid is going to show up." Bill says entering Dr. Rosen's office two days later. Dr. Rosen just smiles, not bothering to dispute it.<p>

"Maybe not. If she does, then she's only coming because she's starting to believe this. Something else probably happened." he says simply. Bill paces a little, hands on his hips, shaking his head. "Bill, is there something on your mind?" Dr. Rosen asks. Bill eyes him, scoffing some,

"No." he says simply. Dr. Rosen doesn't push, just watches him.

* * *

><p>"This is ridiculous, absolutely ridiculous." KC mutters pacing the lower level of the building. She looks at the elevator then the piece of paper in her hand. "Why the hell am I even here?" she asks herself.<p>

"Uh...excuse me?" she hears a soft timid voice ask. She jump, turning and smiling at the familiar face,

"Hey uh..." she trails off. Rachel offers a partial smile,

"Rachel." she says.

"Right! Sorry. I'm usually not bad with names just...that day was hell." she admits. Rachel nods her understanding,

"Right." she says, "Were you talking to yourself?" she asks. KC chuckles,

"Yeah, I kinda was." she admits sheepishly. "Do you know if Dr. Rosen is busy or not?" she asks curiously. Rachel shakes her head,

"He should be available." she says moving to the elevator, "Are you coming up now or were you wanting to finish your personal conversation?" she asks with a slight smile. KC snorts,

"Lets go." she says motioning for Rachel to go ahead when the doors open. Like she was going to pass up an opportunity to ride an elevator with a pretty lady. She was no fool.

Rachel enters ahead of her, hiding a slight smile behind her hair when KC enters after her.


	3. Chapter 3

KC watches as Rachel walks down the hall, the other woman on her way to get Dr. Rosen. She can't help looking around the area, though there isn't much to look at. She can see the closed doors and she imagines the employees are hard at work, doing what she doesn't even want to begin to think about. Not with a guy like Rosen claiming people have 'special' abilities. Sure, some people were a particular brand of...unique but that was really pushing it.

"Ms. Connolly, I'm glad you decided to come." she hears. She turns, her hands stuffed into her jean pockets and shrugs.

"Seriously, call me KC. Ms. Connolly is my mother so I start lookin' over my shoulder." she offers a half smile. Rachel walks past her, offering a ghost of a smile as she disappears into her own office. KC's eyes follow her for a moment before she turns back to Dr. Rosen,

"Right." he says, a bemused look pulling his features. "Please, step into my office." he says holding his arm out to lead her down the hall. She approaches, her entire body language casual as she follows.

* * *

><p>"Have you had any nightmares?" Dr. Rosen asks several minutes later after a long bout of silence. KC glances at him, blinking her green eyes and focusing on the man in front of her,<p>

"What? Oh, no. Nothin' like that just..." she trails off, leaning forward to rest her elbows on her knees. Her eyes connect with his, an intensity in his gaze making her uncomfortable.

"Just?" he prods. She shrugs, letting her forearms take the place of her elbows as she loosely laces her fingers.

"I was thinkin', yunno, about the...the bullet thing right?" she starts. He nods, his eyes growing concerned,

"Right." he retorts.

"And like, I'm confused. How does...like how is it possible?" she asks, her right leg beginning to bounce. Her left hand comes up to rest near her mouth as she chews at her thumb nail and looks off to the side. "Like, seriously man, how..what...just..." she waves her hand then goes back to assaulting her cuticle.

"Are you anxious, KC?" Dr. Rosen asks, watching her curiously. She lets out an almost laugh, nodding a little,

"It's crazy, yunno? That I'm even...that I'm entertaining the thought but I'm pretty sure I'm not off my rocker." she says finally. He smiles a little, leaning back in his chair,

"Well," he begins, his voice moving from its warm nature to that of Dr. Rosen. KC doesn't pick up on any shift but her ears do perk when he begins to speak, "One explanation would be that you have some form of psychokinesis." he tells her plainly. There wasn't a need to beat around the bush,

"But I thought it was proven that telekinesis is a load of shit." she says, "Sorry." she says, not meaning to use that kind of language. He smiles his acceptance,

"Well, there-in lies most arguments. It's never actually been dis-proven." he tells her.

"But it would defy the laws of physics." she counters. He nods, this was true.

"True as it may be, the people I work with defy those very same laws every day." he says. She rolls her eyes,

"Not everyone has the same level of open-mindedness." she says honestly.

"Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Have an open mind." he says simply. She opens her mouth, ready to fire off an answer but pauses,

"I can." is her only answer. Dr. Rosen smiles,

* * *

><p>"Telekinesis is a hot topic, has been for well over a century. Maybe more if there were people studying it before there were any real publications," Dr. Rosen says as they walk down the hall.<p>

"Most people think it's a load of crap." KC accepts, "Besides, wouldn't that mean I could move other things too?" she asks. She didn't believe it, not quite yet but it was one of those things that she _needed _an explanation on. And until another one came along, she was almost comfortable with the current one.

"That's just it," Dr. Rosen says, his voice sounding fascinated, "It doesn't appear that you can." he finishes. She rolls her eyes, _Sherlock is really on a roll, _she thinks to herself. "But I've witnessed first hand that not all things are as they appear to be." he says opening a door for her. She moves into the conference room, her body language relaxed as she regarded the room with curiosity. "Please, sit." he says motioning to a chair. She sits down, picking at her cuticle with her fingers now,

"In other words you're sayin just cos it looks like I can't doesn't mean I can't?" she asks. He blinks then nods,

"Exactly." he says pulling a seat near her, "I'm not sure what it is right now, but I can assure you there's some kind of explanation." he assures her. She sighs, rubbing her hand over her tired face,

"So look, you wanted me to come here. For what? To try and explain this entire thing to me?" she asks bluntly. He regards her, noting the circle under her eyes,

"In the past few days, have you been sleeping well?" he inquires. She blinks at him, not bothering to answer. "Very well, I asked you here to offer you assistance."

"What kind? Cos I'm pretty sure the charges will get dropped," she starts. He raises a hand to ward off anymore ranting,

"No no. I mean more along the lines of...coping with your ability." he tells her. She opens her mouth, ready to tell him a few things about himself but the group begins to file in,

"I can drive. I want to drive." Gary is saying as Cameron shakes his head,

"No, you ca- Hey." Cameron stops and eyes KC. KC glances at them then back at Dr. Rosen and back again, interested in what was going on.

* * *

><p>"So what? You wanna send the kid to the Compound?" Bill asks after a few hours of talking amongst them.<p>

"No, I don't think that would be for the best." Dr. Rosen says.

"So what is best?" Cameron asks,

"Weird thing like lettin' me get on with my life and pretending it didn't happen?" KC offers hopefully,

"If you did that then...then you would be lying and lying always comes back to haunt you." Gary says simply. KC sighs, resting her head on her hands and glancing at Dr. Rosen,

"Possible it was just a fluke?" she asks. They all fall silent, contemplating what she's saying. It's not like she'd moved anything the entire time they were in there.

"Doubtful." Dr. Rosen says finally. KC shrugs and stands,

"Regardless, I got a play to get to in about forty five minutes so I'll see y'all around." she says with a wave. As she exits, Dr. Rosen looks around at his group, eying Rachel curiously as the younger woman watches KC leave,

"Uh, KC?" he calls after her. She pauses just at the door, peaking back in,

"Yeah?"

"Would you like a ride? I'm due to drop Gary off anyway." he offers. She thinks it over,

"If it's not outta the way that'd be cool." she says finally. He smiles, standing as Gary brushes past her to grab his stuff.

"It's not." he assures, "Rachel, do you need a ride home?" he asks. Rachel opens her mouth, ready to deny it but the look Nina not so subtly sent Cameron as well as the pheromones she could see pouring off of them made her reconsider.

"Uh, sure." she says softly. She throws him a smile, keeping her head down as they exit.


	4. Chapter 4

"Dude, you're crazy," KC laughs as she walks through the grocery store. Green eyes dance behind black shaggy hair,

"Nuh uh, they're totally goin' to the super bowl!" the voice exclaims. KC laughs again, tossing a box of pop-tarts into her cart,

"If you say so, kiddo." She tells the boy with her.

"Mom, can I go grab some ice cream?" he asks a sweet smile on his face. She smiles a little, thinking it over,

"Spelling test?" she asks.

"Only a 'B' but I'll do better next week!" he promises. She tilts her head,

"Which test?"

"Spanish." She considers it,

"Go ahead." She tells him. He does a 'whoop' into the air and scurries off, "Child and his energy." She mutters, "Alright, do we want blueberry or cherry?" she asks herself.

"Yunno, I could get the impression you're a little unbalanced. Every time I see you, you're talking to yourself." A soft amused voice sounds not far behind her. Her head whips around quickly, a small taking over her face followed by a soft chuckle,

"Yunno, I'd probably think the same thing." She tells the brunette. Rachel just smiles and motions to KC's right,

"I need to grab," she lets it hang. KC jumps a little,

"Oh! Sorry." She says with a sheepish smile moving her cart forward. She takes a moment to glance at the other woman before going back to her pondering,

"It's no problem." Rachel says softly. "How are you?" she asks conversationally. KC glances up from her glaring,

"Oh, I'm pretty good. Thinking of going to see Doc soon, it happened again." She says glancing around.

"You moved another bullet?" Rachel asks softly, her brow furrowed.

"Oh no, I haven't been near a bullet. No, I moved my son's game system from across the room." She says dryly. Rachel smiles a little, unable to stop herself,

"Your son?" she questions curiously. KC nods,

"Yeah, four and some odd feet of pure hy-" she's cut off,

"Mom! Look! They had Megamind!" he holds up the blu-ray movie proudly. KC laughs,

"Go ahead, drop it in the cart." She says amused. Her son grins up at her, dropping the movie as well as the ice cream into the cart.

"Thank you!" he says happily before he leans a little to the side, "Hey," he waves at Rachel.

"Smooth, Casanova." KC smiles, "Declan, this is Rachel. Rachel this is my hyperactive counter-part, Declan." She introduces them. Declan smiles, fixing his hair,

"You're really pretty," he says cutely. Rachel can't help but smile at him,

"Well thank you. You're a handsome fellow yourself." She says, inexplicably relaxed by his innocent smile. He grins proudly,

"I know, I look like her." He points to his mom.

"Lord, have mercy on my sanity." KC mutters under her breath. Rachel smiles amused, glancing up at KC,

"You're a spitting image." She tells Declan sweetly.

"Tha- Timmy!" he darts off before he can finish talking.

"Declan!" KC calls glancing down the aisle to where her son had scampered off too, "Sorry Mrs. Henderson!" she calls. The woman glances up with a smile,

"Its fine, KC." She offers loud enough for the woman to hear. KC offers her a smile, keeping a loose eye on her son and going back to Rachel,

"So like…I'm not crazy right?" she asks. Rachel offers her a comforting smile,

"Dr. Rosen will be glad to help you figure this all out but no…it doesn't make you crazy." She says honestly. KC lets out a relieved breath then she grins,

"It's just the talking to myself thing, isn't it?" she asks with a cheeky grin. Rachel just rolls her eyes.

* * *

><p>"So, you moved the entire system?" Dr. Rosen asks two days later making a note. KC sighs and nods,<p>

"Yeah, one minute I was tellin' him to get ready for bed the next, we're arguing and I said I'm taking your system and saw it move a few feet across the floor." She explains. He nods, tapping his pen against his pad.

"In the past, have you ever noticed it? Things moving without you touching them?" he asks. She scoffs,

"Yeah right, when I was younger all I cared about was arguin' with my Ma and Pa and getting into mischief." She admits openly. Dr. Rosen smiles, closing his notes and facing her dead on,

"Would you like to try and experiment?" he asks. She shakes her head,

"We tried one at the police station, remember?" she asks. He nods,

"I do, but I think I know how to you to move something." He says. She sighs, this ought to be good.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the delay dudes! I know it's been forever and I've been trying to get this chapter up for a while and has been giving me a hard time. I hope I still have your interest and thank you all for sticking with me.

- "Alright, whatcha want me to move, Doc?" KC asks once they're outside the building. He'd lead her out and down the stairs, drawing confused looks from Dr. Rosen's team but no one bothered to really question what was going on.

"Do you see my car keys?" Dr. Rosen asks from beside a car. KC raises an eyebrow, leaning against the building,

"I do." She says plainly. He nods, moving away from the car, smiling at his team who assemble off to the side.

"Move them." Dr. Rosen tells her. KC blinks, glancing between him and the keys.

"Now?" she asks incredulous. He smiles to himself, nodding and motioning for her to go ahead. KC shrugs, focusing on the keys for a few tense minutes and sighing when they don't move. "Well?" she asks. Dr. Rosen smiles,

"Focus." He says. She eyes him,

"That's what I was doing." She says finally. His smile doesn't fade,

"Clear your mind and focus." He offers. KC rolls her eyes, focusing on the keys again.

"Uh...KC?" Rachel's voice chimes in. KC turns a little, her eyes meeting Rachel's,

"Huh?" she responds. Rachel just smiles,

"What were you thinking of when you moved Declan's game?" she asks. KC shrugs,

"That I wanted it out of the way." She says.

"Then you should want those keys out of the way." Rachel offers ducking her head and moving away. KC considers it,

"Huh," she says finally looking back at the keys. A few minutes pass and nothing happens until finally, the keys move a fraction of an inch. A few more beats and the keys fly off of the roof of the car and to Dr. Rosen's chest. He catches them, chuckling a little bit.

- "Telekinesis is a difficult thing to really figure out," Dr. Rosen says pacing across the floor of his office to grab a book. "It's something that most people don't believe in." He continues flipping rapidly.

"Haven't we covered this?" KC asks her eyebrows furrowed.

"But," Dr. Rosen continues ignoring her question without meaning too, "There are religions that believe that meditation and a clear mind enable you to be able to affect the physical world." He says smiling brightly.

"How?" she asks, her face confused.

"Through the magnetic energy that people produce," he says excitedly. "The body doesn't produce much but it's been said that a person who has telekinesis produces a little more than normal people do and this affects their ability to manipulate metal objects." He says waving his hands.

"But what if you're not moving something metal?" KC asks suddenly.

"Well, that would be the quantum physics element," he says. "It's the energy from your thoughts. The two work together once you have a clear focus and you're able to move items." He finishes.

"This is making my quantum hurt." KC mutters.

"I'm not sure quantum can hurt," Gary starts. "It's...its subatomic energy so it's impossible for it to hurt." He finishes. KC glances at him,

"My something hurts and it's not my brain." KC amends. "Or maybe it is and it hurts so much I just don't realize it." She says thoughtfully.

"Are your personal conversations usually this amusing?" Cameron asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Only when she can't decide." Rachel says before she can stop herself. When Nina glances over at her, she blushes and looks away.

"Well," KC says not paying them any attention. "I need to head home; Declan is gonna be outta rehearsal soon." She says standing.

"Need a ride?" Dr. Rosen offers, looking up at her a little disappointed she was leaving.

"Well, not really. I could hop a bus." She says finally.

"I could give you a ride," Rachel offers, pushing her hair behind her ears. KC smiles,

"As long as it's not out of your way," she says hesitantly.

"Oh, no, it's fine." Rachel insists. She stands, gathering some papers and scampering a way with a quiet 'bye' to the group. KC watches her, smiling at Dr. Rosen,

"Can I come talk to you soon?" she asks. He nods,

"Any time. Hopefully we aren't out on a case." He says. She nods, walking out waving to everyone and hoping to catch up to Rachel whose waiting at the end of the hall.

"You wont talk to yourself in the car, will you?" Rachel jokes. KC grins,

"Nah, I'll talk to my wallet." She says cheekily. Rachel just shakes her head.


End file.
